


The comfort of madness

by Echoloope



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Destruction, Fire Powers, Hurt/Comfort, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Hyungwon is a softie, I Don't Even Know, Kind of..., M/M, Madness, Mutants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommate Wonho, Sort Of, There Will Probably Be Fluff, This was an impulsive decision, Violence, Who needs summaries, hurt Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoloope/pseuds/Echoloope
Summary: 'Blackened smoke rose into the air like the devil's fog, ashes of burnt bodies lost to the all too gentle wind. Death laid heavy in the air, and not a single movement could be spotted through the hazy burning fire. The city had been robbed of it's usual late night, fast-paced, bustling life. In it's place, only ruins were left.'.......................................Or the one where Minhyuk destroys a city, and with it he destroys himself, Hyungwon tries to put him together again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've started a new fic... (Yes, this is a bad idea and no, I do not regret it)  
> I don't know if anyone was actually reading my other two but I'm so sorry for not updating them! I promise I'll try to for at least one of them at some point now that it's the holidays! But in the mean time here's something else that I hope you enjoy :)

Blackened smoke rose into the air like the devil's fog, ashes of burnt bodies lost to the all too gentle wind. Death laid heavy in the air, and not a single movement could be spotted through the hazy, burning fire. The city had been robbed of it's usual late night, fast-paced, bustling life. In it's place, only ruins were left. 

Turn back the clocks, to no more than a day ago. The lights were still flashing in neon colors, and a thousand set of footsteps carried hurried bodies to and from their workplaces. The inhumane roaring of engines echoed off stone giants, each tower a home to over a dozen of entirely different lives. Looking up to the night sky, the faint shine of a million sparks could be seen through the haze of the tainted smog, giving life to the otherwise empty vacuum of space. Little tears fell from the Heavens, collecting as puddles on the roads and sidewalks. A particularly big patch gathers at the entrance of a flat, the door opens and out comes a little body. Said body belongs to a young boy, who runs out with joy painted on his features as he jumps into the water. His mother follows him out, a scolding ready on the tip of her lips. The words fall short as she spies the pure, unadulterated happiness lifting his smile and giving light to his eyes.

But now, now it looked like a whole new world. Charred and burnt rubble blanketed the cracked and dusty streets like a layer of blackened, dreary snow. Smoke replaced what once was air, and in that moment, the only colors that appeared to exist were the lifeless, blacks and grays, with a hint of dirty brown here and there. A sign of where an artificial fire had burned and spun it's way through the city, releasing orange embers into the sky. Throwing sparks of the sun with the force of a million men. It had raged through each street, leaving barely a city in it's wake.

Not a soul was left alive, not a single life spared. Or so it seemed. 

A young man, no older than 25 stood among the ruins. The flames of a still burning fire curled up his arms and legs, yet they had no effect on the boy. Whilst every feature suggested he was human, his eyes held something entirely alien, entirely animalistic. The same raging blaze that burned around him, was replicated in his piercing eyes. They say the eyes can hold the universe, but his eyes only held a glimpse of hell.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TV was only supposed to be acting as white noise whilst Hyungwon played around on his phone, but something on the news happened to catch his attention. He would usually have had class today but the professor had cancelled last minute, and as his roommate, Hoseok, didn't finish work at the cafe for another hour or so, he had plenty of time to kill. 

"This just in, we have received reports on a fire in the next city over. There are seemingly no witnesses although evidence leads us to believe this fire was not a natural occurrence, but rather an act of terrorism or hate. There were practically no survivors, but one man, severely wounded, tells us he saw a figure from within the smoke. We currently have no leads to investigate and are looking for anyone who can..."

Hyungwon tunes the rest of the broadcast out. The news had surprised him much more than he'd like to admit, if only for the fact that anything rarely happens in this area. What's more, the image of a whole city being destroyed so suddenly instilled a sense of fear within him, especially with it happening so close to home. The thought of so many lives being taken, not even by accident but with a root of an evil intention, sent shiver after shiver up his spine. With nerves settling in the pit of his stomach he found himself wishing for Hoseok to come home as soon as he could.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He cast his eyes upon the beautiful sight of fire burning on fire. Finally, he had given back to the world what it had originally dealt to him, a hand full of pain and suffering. Let's call it compensation, if you will. An alluring brightness swallowed the whole city, a big contrast in the face of his darkened expression.

The screams and the chaos echoed through his mind like a horrific, distorted song, yet the tune sounded joyful to his broken mind. If only he could release the sadness and despair that weighed him down, fraying his mind, then he figured he'd really be free to fly. But, there is no true freedom in a world like this.

He would always be pulled down by those who didn't understand. Locked up in a cage built on expectations and social standards, ready for those who were 'normal' to inspect him.

Although, whose to say what normal really is? Maybe, his mind didn't function quite like most people's. Maybe, he'd been judged by society's standards his whole life. And maybe, he sometimes wished all this insanity could just fade away.

They all say that crazy is bad. That it's the crazies that ruin this world.  
But aren't we all a little crazy deep down?

Maybe some people call themselves normal to keep themselves sane.  
Maybe some people don't want to acknowledge the insanity inside.  
But it's hard to avoid crazy in an world built on just that.

So yeah, maybe he isn't normal, but who really cares, because the madness is where the fun hides.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon meets someone in the park at 2 AM. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was 2 AM. Rain dripped from gray clouds and shadows hid beneath the gentle flickering glow of street lights. The streets were almost entirely quiet, empty but for a few stray bodies roaming in and out of buildings. But the scene wasn't anywhere near eerie, rather it was soft and peaceful. The night was painted with calm, deep blues and faint, faded blacks, whilst the moon crept out from behind soft white puffs of smoke, almost invisible in the face of the night sky. Hyungwon happened to be one of those few figures hurrying around the city, an umbrella held up to fend off the tiny crystals of water, and a coat wrapped tightly around his thin frame.

His pace was hurried, simply for the reason that it was _cold_ , but that didn't stop him from noticing the outline of a man sat on the bench in the outskirts of the park, across the road. For a few minutes, Hyungwon just stood and watched the man, unsure of what he should do. Logically, he knew it'd be best to just leave the other be. Let his feet carry him onward and let his mind forget all about the event. The man, or even boy- for he didn't look to be much older than Hyungwon himself-, sat staring at the ground, in nothing more than a black hoodie and black jeans. His hood was pulled up, obscuring his face from Hyungwon's view, and for the five minutes he had been staring, the boy hadn't moved even a muscle. Talk about ominous. Still, the other side of Hyungwon's brain insisted the man may be in need of help, maybe he was lost or had nowhere to go. He could practically feel his emotional side winning out, and knew that despite how shady the scene looked, that he couldn't just walk away that easily.

Hesitant steps carried him over until he was stood right in front of the mysterious boy. Even though the other must have seen him, his presence wasn't acknowledged, the boy didn't so much as flinch. 

"Hey, are you alright?" He congratulated himself on how stable his voice sounded, when really he could feel every single cell in his body trembling. He wasn't exactly the best at social interaction on a good day, let alone when the other participant looked 5 seconds away from murdering him. The other didn't provide Hyungwon with a verbal response, but he did lift his head, allowing their eyes to meet. Maybe in another lifetime, Hyungwon would comment on how the stranger's eyes sparkled like the sea in the summer morning glaze, or how his face was sculpted like a perfect statue sent by the Gods. How his skin appeared as perfect gold or how his hair didn't seem white nor gray, but rather a beautiful platinum that reflected the moon's gentle glow. 

But in that moment, all Hyungwon could see was the grime caking his clothes and face, sticking like a second skin. He could see the subtle tremor in the boy's pale hands. He could see the exhaustion pulling the poor man down as though lead had been permanently etched into the other's body. A frown graced his features, but it seemed so much more than just a grimace. It fit so perfectly it appeared as if the boy had forgotten entirely how to smile. Or worse, had never learnt how to from the start.

Finally, he could see the sea deep bruises beneath his eyes, and oh, did his eyes have a story to tell. Whilst they were aimed at Hyungwon, his gaze seemed to travel straight through him. The other's eyes seemed so lifeless and empty, so lacking of light, that Hyungwon longed to run up to the sky and steal the brightness from the stars, a hopeless attempt to restore life into the other man. Beyond the empty expression, Hyungwon could see a billion secrets and thoughts tangled together like thread, impossible to unravel but tempting nonetheless. He knew of the inner turmoil inside the boy's mind from the creases in the corner of his eyes and the slight raise of his eyebrows. He could tell there was a lot more to this man than meets the eye. The boy's heart went miles deep, yet so many people only scratched the surface, but Hyungwon knew that despite his fear, the boy wanted to open it much further, if only someone would let him.

Regardless of his initial hesitance, Hyungwon knew he had made the right decision from the start. He was going to help this man.

"Well... My name's Hyungwon. Do you need a place to stay or something?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting close to others had never done him any good. The last 15 years of his life he had been forced to open his soul to anyone who asked, left bare and vulnerable in the cruel hands of humanity. Then, one by one, they would take a piece of his heart, a piece of his very being and take off, leaving him more broken and pathetic than before. 

You could say they ripped out his heart, but it was never nearly as violent as that. Each time the same story. At first they held him in gentle arms, telling him it'd be alright, that they could make him whole again. They'd lure him into a sense of security and comfort that he'd be too desperate to doubt. He'd grow dependent on the other person, even come to care for them sometimes. By then he had already willingly handed over his own heart, set himself up for the breaking. 

So as he sat on that bench, barely alive and barely conscious, it certainly wasn't a hopeful sight to see a man appear right before him. He kept his head down, if he can't see them, they're not really there right? Hah. Yeah right. He kept his eyes trained on the dampening ground below him regardless. Damp? So it was raining. If he really looked he could see the drops falling to the ground around him, but he couldn't feel the water landing on his skin, soaking his clothes and hair, and he couldn't hear anything over the fog in his mind. 

"Hey, are you alright?"

Or maybe he can hear after all, he just chooses not to.

He didn't bother with a reply, didn't even know if his voice still worked after so long. When was the last time he heard himself speak? Did it really matter? Maybe.

He did, however, look up at the man.

Silence was all that settled between them for a while. He waited for the other to speak up, whilst the other stood analyzing his every feature. Few thoughts came to him while he sat, he could say the boy looked innocent enough, but that's how everyone first appears. He'd learnt a long time ago that appearances are nothing but picture-perfect, false fronts you give to society. So really, he couldn't hold much of an opinion on the stranger at this moment. Of course, he knew good people were out there, how could they not be? It just seems they all tend to avoid him like the black plague. He almost wished he could feel that spark of hope so many people talk about. The little light to clear off all the fog weighing down his mind. But then and again, hope only sets you up for disappointment.

Is that better than feeling nothing but hurt though? He couldn't say, he wished he could.

"Well.., My name's Hyungwon. Do you need a place to stay or something?"

So the other had finally decided to speak up. He knew after so long that trusting a stranger is the worse decision you can make, and whilst he had no reason at all to say yes, something held him back from saying no.

He studied the other's features for some kind of clarity, a hesitant but fully genuine smile graced the other's plump lips and his eyes held an unfamiliar light. One which he sadly recognized as happiness. One which, as much as he hates to admit, he hadn't seen in years. 

He knew he would probably regret this decision.

He knew it would probably turn out just everything else in his life.

But then and again he knew he had seen something different in the eyes of this man, something honest and safe.

Without wanting to overthink, he made his decision, being sure not to let his guarded demeanor slip for a second. Better this than staying where he was and getting kidnapped, murdered or assaulted in some form.

If he did go with this man in the end, the best thing he could do was keep his heart closed and locked tight. He wouldn't make the same mistake again, not after so many years of the same torture.

With his mind set on a decision he'd surely come to regret, he gave a slight nod in answer.

Maybe this one will be different.  
He _hopes?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of this chapter :) See you next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if there's any typos or anything and if you enjoyed it in the comments :) See you next time! <3


End file.
